KHUniverse Wiki:Rules
These rules are put in place to assist individuals in getting through the fanon while having creative, but well-grounded ideas within the context of the Kingdom Hearts universe being developed. These rules are designed to assist in creativity. If you believe a rule is strongly unfair and have a valid argument against its placement, please talk to one of the admins – with civility. On the other hand, if you believe another rule should be added, please contact one of the admins as well. These rules are associated with a three-strike warning system. Upon the third strike, a ban will be put on the user, its length depending on the severity of their actions. Standard Rules *'Editing Permission' – No user is allowed to edit the articles of other users unless express permission is granted. An edit summary must be given if this permission was granted. *'Vandalism' – Any and all vandalism on pages will be dealt with promptly. This includes junk content, deleting parts of the article or altering images. *'Image Policy' – As this is a game’s fanon, both CG models (from games) and 2D models from other media (such as anime and manga) are allowed. Within the body of the article, game images are also allowed to visually express abilities and other aspects of the character. It is recommended that high-quality images be used to convey the message clearly. In addition, no real life images (such as photographs of real people) are allowed. :*'Faceclaiming Policy' — There is no faceclaiming on this wiki. However, if an image has been commissioned for the user specifically or they have specifically edited the original image, ask permission first. *'DeviantArt Images' – All images from DeviantArt of original characters or keyblades should be attributed. If the image is a commissioned piece for another user, it should not be used. *'Civility' – All behavior around the wiki is required to be civil. While debates are healthy, they should by no means descend to insults and foul language towards one another or towards each other’s articles. *'Roleplaying' – Roleplays are encouraged between authors. However, when roleplaying, auto-hitting (the act of controlling or attacking another author’s character without permission) is not allowed. In addition, if there are significant debates in a Roleplay regarding fairness or other issues, discussions may be intervened by an admin to come to a fair conclusion. *'Plagiarism' – There will be no plagiarism from other sources. If you have created a page while using content from Wikipedia or the Kingdom Hearts wiki, an attribute template is necessary. *'Maturity Level' – While this is a fanon, the Kingdom Hearts universe is primarily for a younger audience. As such, all articles and concepts should have content suitable for that audience. No excessive or violent gore, and no exceedingly sexual imagery either. *'Administrators' – All administrators are susceptible to the rules without exception. In addition, if an administrator is either issuing a warning or asking you to change something, comply with the request as soon as possible. Arguing against an administrator is in bad conduct and dependent on your behaviour a warning may be issued. Crossover and Canon Policy *'Final Fantasy and Disney Properties Crossovers' – Bringing in other Disney and Square Enix/Final Fantasy properties outside of canonically established worlds is allowed. However, it is recommended that they be kept as close to the source material as possible while establishing them into the fanonverse. :*'Princesses of Heart' – There will be no additional Princesses of Heart, nor changes to the established Princesses. :*'Keyblade Wielding Crossover Characters' – If you would like to create a Keyblade wielder out of a Disney or Final Fantasy character, you must ask for admin permission and detail the circumstances behind their obtainment of the Keyblade. :*'Lore-Significant Crossover Characters' – If you would like to create a Disney or Final Fantasy character whose lore is significant within our Kingdom Hearts fanonverse – such as an “embodiment of the light in people’s hearts” – you will require admin permission for such as well. *'Alternate Properties Crossovers' – No crossovers from series outside of the Disney and Final Fantasy franchises will be allowed. However, certain exceptions may be made, such as some Dreamworks movies and content from Marvel and Star Wars, which are both owned by Disney. If you would like to crossover any material outside of the standard Disney and Final Fantasy franchises, an admin’s express permission is required. *'Canon Characters' — The nature of the fanonverse enables canon characters to be utilized and references in roleplays, character articles and the like. While most NPCs in Kingdom Hearts will be allowed to use freely, certain major characters such as King Mickey, Yen Sid, Maleficent and so forth will require permission to use in a roleplay setting. Individuals will be delegated to roleplay these characters specifically for battle purposes in the Olympus Coliseum. *'Alternate Universes' – Because the fanon itself already exists in an alternate universe, no further alternate universes will be allowed for individuals to conduct a story in. If you would like to contribute an additional element into the setting or perhaps conduct RPs that change the setting over time, you may suggest these on the Story Development board. Keyblade Policy *'Keyblade Wielders and Masters' – To create a Keyblade Wielder or Master, you must ask for permission from an administrator. Despite the fanonverse being laid out in a way that Keyblade wielders are easier to make, they are still relatively rare in comparison to the time of the Foretellers. To gain permission, you will simply need to tell the administrator the name of your character, how they either gained the Keyblade or gained a tutor and, should they be a Master, the nature of their Mark of Mastery exam and how they succeeded. Permission is by no means held to an exceedingly high standard, however, it is recommended that the story told is feasible to what is known in the Kingdom Hearts universe. *'Individual Keyblades' – As per the nature of the Kingdom Hearts canon, all Keyblades are individual and unique. Unless multiple individuals are part of the same existence (Roxas, Sora and Xion) or there is a matter of the “rightfully chosen” (Riku, Sora), there will be no two Keyblades that are the same. Of course, if two individuals end up gaining the same Keychain, holding the same “Keyblade skin” is entirely possible. *'Drive Forms' – Drive Forms exist within the fanonverse as a possible and legitimate ability. However, to obtain the ability, specific permission is required and your character must meet the required conditions to obtain it. As such, all requests to use Drive Forms must be directed to an admin. *'Fanon Keyblade Abilities' – Fanon abilities regarding the Keyblade can be made with the permission of an admin. To create them, you must tell the admin the name of your ability, the intended function, its mechanics and how one may obtain it. *'Command Styles, Shotlocks, Keychains' – All these abilities may be freely used by a Keyblade wielder or Master. However, do remember that there are specific skill levels required to attain these abilities and these guidelines should be followed. General Abilities Policy *'Magic' – Magic is freely usable within the Kingdom Hearts fanonverse. The only exception to this are characters who do not possess Magic as canon characters. All forms of Magic from Final Fantasy, and even Disney properties, may be utilized by characters – Keyblade wielders or not. :*'Magic Creation' – Original Magic spells or spells not present in the Kingdom Hearts canon, but present in Final Fantasy may be created freely. *'Flowmotion' – Flowmotion is also freely usable. The exceptions remain and it should be noted that Flowmotion has its own set of conditions needed to acquire the ability. *'Summons' – Summons are also freely usable. The exceptions remain and it should be noted that Summons also possess their own set of conditions. Notably, it is possible to gain Summons over time through roleplaying, provided the correct conditions are met.